A conventional extension rod 1 is disclosed in FIG. 1, and generally includes an engaging recess 10 with which a driving stud of a wrench (both not shown) is engaged, and a connection end 11 which is a rectangular end with a bead 12 partially extending from one of sides of the connection end 11. The bead 12 is partially received in a recess in the side of the connection end 11 and a spring (not shown) is biased between the bead 12 and an inside of the recess in the connection end so that when a socket is mounted to the connection end 11, the bead 12 is engaged with an inside of the socket and position the socket on the connection end 11. However, when removing the socket from the object to be tightened, the socket usually securely mounted to the connection end 11 and the user has to pull the socket away from the connection end 11 of the extension rod 1. This takes time and is not advantageous for working in a narrow space.
The present invention intends to provide device for quickly releasing the socket from the connection end of the extension rod.